dragonballzarenafandomcom-20200213-history
Status Effects
Status effects are conditions that influence you or your opponent by special technique. They can quickly and swiftly turn the tides of battle should they be used correctly and can be devastating. Status Effects are split up into three catergories: Conditions, Boons, and Control. Conditions are typically debuffs which cause negative effects to the person they're applied to. Boons are positive status effects, usually helping the person they're applied to for a certain period of time. Control Effects typically hinder opponents and make it harder for them to preform certain actions. Conditions Vulnerability: This condition is when a fighter receives an injury or wound which makes much more susceptible to attacks. This condition stacks in intensity. Each instance of 1 Vulnerability which is applied to a fighter, they receive increased total damage from successful attacks of 1% per turn. Each instance of Vulnerability is removed every turn from natural healing. Stack Limit: 25% Cooldown: 1 turn Debilitation: This condition is when a fighter receives a wound which slows their movement. This conditions stacks intensity. Each instance of 1 Debilitation which is applied to a fighter, their Speed statistic decreases by 1% of its total amount. Each instance of Debilitation is removed every turn from natural healing. Stack Limit: 25% Cooldown: 1 turn Fractured Limb: A Fractured Limb is when your fighter breaks a limb and is unable to use it. This causes the fighter to lose 5% of their maximum Power Level for each limb. (Maximum of 4, Two Legs and Two Arms) Cooldown: 1 turn -When a limb becomes Fractured it is rendered useless for the rest of the battle and they cannot use it. (This requires strong role playing to make this realistic) -Fractured Limbs remain after the battle until they are recovered. -The Fracturing of a Limb can occur if the fracturing attack is blocked, so be careful while defending against such attacks and to completely avoid them. - Tails on some races will not factor with the Power Level decrease and will simply be roleplay only. Severed Limb: A Severed Limb is when your fighter loses a limb completely by being cut off or completely destroyed. This causes the fighter to lose 10% of their maximum Power Level for each limb. (Maximum of 4, Two Legs and Two Arms) Cooldown: 1 turn - When a limb is severed or destroyed it is rendered useless and obviously cannot use it. - Tails on some races will not factor with the Power Level decrease and will simply be roleplay only. (This requires strong role playing to make this realistic) -Severed Limbs remain lost after the battle until they are recovered by a robotic implant or death. -Severing a Limb can occur if the severing attack is blocked, so be careful while defending against such attacks. This condition reduces the chance of attacks to stray from their intended target/s as well as make defenses less effective. Attacks that the afflicted perform require an Action Dice of 1d6. When receiving an odd number in the action dice roll, the attack misses its target. While Blind, attacks that are used against them cause the Guard Break when they perform Evasion Techniques. Cooldown: 3 turns Blind: This condition reduces the chance of attacks to stray from their intended target/s as well as make defenses less effective. Attacks that the afflicted perform require an Action Dice of 1d6. When receiving an odd number in the action dice roll, the attack misses its target. While Blind, attacks that are used against them cause the Guard Break when they perform Evasion Techniques. Cooldown: 3 turns Burn: This condition reduces the natural Stamina regeneration of the afflicted by 50%. Burning lasts until its duration has expired. Cooldown: 2 turns Freeze: This condition reduces the natural Ki regeneration of the afflicted by 50%. Freezing lasts until its duration has expired. Cooldown: 2 turns Boons Fury: While a fighter is affected by this boon, their Momentum builds up passively for the duration by 2 strikes every turn. This begins upon application of the boon. Cooldown: 2 turns Empower: While a fighter is affected by this boon they receive +2 to passive Ki regeneration each turn while this is active. This begins upon application of the boon. Cooldown: 2 turns Vigor: While a fighter is affected by this boon they receive +2 to passive Stamina regeneration each turn while this is active. This begins upon application of the boon. Cooldown: 2 turns While a fighter is affected by this boon they temporarily obtain 5,000 Toughness and cannot be inflicted by any Control Effect or Condition. This begins upon application of the boon. Cooldown: 2 turns Control Disarm: Disarm is a control effect which temporarily prevents any technique which requires a weapon from being performed for the duration. This must be roleplayed as if losing your weapon for that duration. Cooldown: 1 turn Stagger: Stagger is an effect which causes the affected fighter to be interrupted and pushed back a small distance. This control effect interrupts the affected fighter's previous Attack Phase from fully completing. When the fighter is staggered, the attack will have never occurred. Anything obtained from using that Attack Technique on that turn will be removed as well as any cost to performing that Attack Technique will be refunded. Consequently, the attack that was ultimately stopped will still count as being performed. * Interrupts Attack Phase if performed in the Defense Phase of a Battle Sequence. * Can only interrupt 1 or 2 Attack Techniques * Stagger Debuff: Apply this debuff when Stagger occurs to the opponent. A target that is successfully Staggered will have -25% Defense applied to them until the fighter who applied it completes their next Battle Sequence. one turn Cooldown: Cannot be applied if they have the Stagger or Launch debuff Launch: A launch is an effect which causes the affected fighter to be thrown backward a large distance, usually at a speed which is difficult to recover from. This control effect interrupts the affected fighter's previous Attack Phase from fully completing. When the fighter is launched, the attack has never occurred, but unlike Stagger, they will recover 50% Ki that would have been expended from the interrupted attack. Anything obtained from using that Attack Technique on that turn will be removed as well as any cost to performing that Attack Technique. Consequently, the attack that was ultimately stopped will still count as being performed. * Interrupts Attack Phase if performed in the Defense Phase of a Battle Sequence. * Can only interrupt 1, 2, or 3 Attack Techniques * Causes Guard Break * Launch Debuff: Apply this debuff when Launch occurs to the opponent. A target that is successfully Launched will have -50% Defense applied to them until the fighter who applied it completes their next Battle Sequence. one turn Cooldown: Cannot be applied if they have the Launch or Stagger debuff Paralysis: This status effect causes a fighter to become incapacitated and unable to perform any part of a Battle Sequence for the duration. The downside to Paralysis is that it is only effective if the user is more powerful than their opponent. Otherwise, it is completely useless and will not be applied. This becomes ineffective if you're opponent is double your Power Level. Cooldown: 2 turns Category:RPG Info